powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dora Boogaranan
Dora Boogaranan (ドーラブーガラナン, Dōra Būgaranan) (26): A frog-like monster with an endless hunger who could swallow the individuals with his massive tongue. History During one of his many schemes against the Zyurangers, Bandora had her minion, Totpat create a potion that made Dan and Mei evil. While the other Zyurangers were preoccupied with finding a cure, she then unleashed Dora Boogaranan upon them. The three transformed to fight, but none of their attacks proved effective and the monster easily overwhelmed them. The three remaining Zyurangers were shocked to discover that not only was this monster seemingly invulnerable. Worse, Dora Boogaranan demonstrated the ability to eat its victims alive after it consumed Boi right in front of his allies. Seeking advice from Barza, Geki and Goushi learned that Boogaranan's only weakness was his "face of truth" which was hidden within the flaps of his lower lip. Fighting the monster a second time, the pair failed to exploit this weakness and Goushi was also consumed, forcing Geki to flee. By this time, Barza had tracked down Dan and Mei and cured them of Totpat's potion. They then joined the battle however both Geki and Dan became Boogaranan's next victims. Forced to battle the monster alone, Mei quickly discovered the location of the monster's second face. With her keen aim, Mei used the to strike this weak spot destroying the monster and freeing her friends. Personality Dora Boogaranan spoke very little but appeared to take great delight in battling and devouring the Zyurangers as he mocked and taunted them and patted his belly after swallowing them. Powers and Abilities * Near Invulnerability: Dora Boogaranan was nearly indestructible. Between his physical durability and energy shield (see below), this Dora monster could shrug off nearly every attack. * Power Horn: Dora Boogaranan's primary weapon was the horn atop his head. From this growth, the monster could channel various energy based attacks. These included: ** Energy Tongue: Emits an energy tongue from the horn on his head, which turns his foes into energy spheres to be eaten. The faces of his victims appeared on Dora Boogaranan's belly after consumption. ** Energy Beams: Boogaranan could fire energy beams of destructive force from his horn. ** Energy Shield: This horn could also create a force field that protected the monster and deflected enemy attacks. * Tongue: In the event his power horn is rendered useless, Dora Boogaranan could also use his physical tongue to consume his opponents. Additionally, Dora Boogaranan could use its tongue as whip. Weaknesses Nearly invulnerable to harm, Dora Boogaranan had only two known weaknesses: * The monster could only emit his energy attacks from the horn protruding from his head. The horn was susceptible to attack and once cut off from his body, Boogaranan could no longer use his energy based attacks. * Dora Boogaranan had a second weakness was his "second face". Hidden in the rolls of his lower lip, this was the only spot on the monster's body that was vulnerable to harm. Striking this area with sufficient force would destroy the monster. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Dora Boogaranan was voiced by Toku Nishio. See Also Petra Arrow Category:Dora Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Without Mecha Battles